Waiting For You
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony has an epiphany and wants to move his relationship with Gibbs forward. Every step of the way Gibbs has been right there with him; will he take this step with him? This was a three word prompt from NCISVU; 1) holey socks, 2) don't ask and 3) tool belt. This is slash-if it's not your cup of tea I understand! But for those who read on...I hope you enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me I am indeed a nut! Much love to you Amy! I couldn't do this without you.  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**This bunny came from my wonderful friend NCISVU! She gave me a three word prompt: 1) holey socks, 2) don't ask and 3) tool belt. I needed a fun break from all the angst I have been writing with "The Alpha and Omega" and "Nella Morte Si Vive". This is pure fun and I finally get to use a line and story idea I always wanted. Much love to you!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Tony looked in the mirror and grinned. It was a good look for him; a little rugged and weather worn, but sexy. Now he only hoped that Jet was going to appreciate the sentiment as well. Things had been a bit rough between them lately, not bad, but there had not been enough time for needed reconnection recently and the strain was starting to show.

Frankly, he knew it would be better if they told the team and their friends about their relationship; it wasn't doing either of them any good by hiding it. Maybe it was time to take that giant step forward and be more open. As much as that may have scared him in the beginning, now he found that he really wanted that. Perhaps he needed it.

He wanted people to know he was taken. He was tired of making up stories and having to pretend that he was a playboy womanizer. He wanted to let everyone know about Jethro and walk proudly beside the man - the man that he loved…wait…what? Since when? Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't what he expected.

He had gone from wanting to be with the man, to wanting to admit the relationship, to seeing the one thing that he never expected. He loved the man. There was not one single doubt in his mind, though it may have snuck up on him, he loved the bastard.

Well then, it seemed that his plan for tonight needed to evolve into more than just telling him that he wanted more. He was going to have to grab the bull by the horns and tell Gibbs that he was in love with him. How in the hell was he supposed to do that?

Woman he knew; the nuances of the chasing, romancing, and the eventual conquest. Gibbs was the first man, period. It had taken him a while to admit and acknowledge that attraction. Had nothing to do with admitting that he was attracted to a man as much as it had to do with the man himself. Gibbs was a force of nature and Tony had been drawn to him from the beginning.

When he finally realized that he wasn't even trying to be successful at dating anyone because they weren't Gibbs, he had begun dropping hints. Ok…that's not quite true, there were no subtle hints with the exception of the facts he showed up in the man's basement a lot more, stuck around for more dinners and he even began to learn how to work on the boat.

It seemed that each step of the way Gibbs was right there with him, ready to take the next step with him so why would this be any different? He could do this. It was no different from the first kiss they shared. Like he wasn't nervous taking that step; his hands were sweating, his heart pounding and he could barely catch his breath.

He still felt that way each and every time they kissed, touched or made love and he never wanted that to end. Tony stood up and squared his shoulders. He was going to be taking another giant step forward and he hoped that Jethro was as ready to take that step as he was.

He put away his overnight bag and headed down to the basement to finish setting up. He was still going to greet Jet just like this regardless of his epiphany. This was who he was and how they were and that was something he had no desire to change.

Tony put the tools in the tool belt and put it around his waist. It worked perfectly with the white wife beater and torn tight jeans that fit him like a glove. Glancing at his watch, he picked up the sander and started sanding. He put his whole body into it, working up a sweat and was covered in sawdust before he was aware of it.

Deeply involved in what he was doing, Tony never noticed Jethro at the stairs watching him with a look of longing on his face. Making his way silently over to the younger man, standing behind him, he took in the play of the muscles in his arms as he worked, the way they moved as he stretched his back and the subtle smell of sweat and sawdust.

Tony smirked inwardly as he felt the heat radiating off the man behind him before he felt his strong arms circle around his waist pulling him tightly against his body as his lips began to trail down his neck.

Moaning as he fell into the embrace, Tony spoke. "Feels good Jet."

Lifting his lips from the younger man's neck and bringing them to his ear, "You smell too good, couldn't resist." The nibbling continued before he growled out, "You look sexy too. The way these jeans hug your ass…" Trailing one hand down its curve, he squeezed it before tracing his fingers back up at the crack.

"Is this a 'don't ask' or 'don't tell' look? Do I still get to throw you against the boat, strip you naked, and make love to you until we can't remember our names?"

Tony groaned at the voice and breath in his ear, hell the man could make him cum by just talking.

"Please Jet…" Tony gasped as the older man's hands caressed up the outside of his thigh before moving to graze the outline of his cock.

"Please what Tone?" Jethro purred. His fingers continued to trace patterns near where Tony so desperately needed them. He tried to shift his position to get the man to touch his cock but Jethro was having none of that and skillfully avoided his aching cock.

"Damn it Jethro. I need more…"Tony gasped as Jethro squeezed his cock. "Fuck!"

"This what you want, Tony? My hand on your cock?" Jethro's breath grazed his ear as he spoke.

"God yes." Tony groaned.

The older man deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly; the heat from his fingers caused the cock underneath to twitch. Tony bit back a moan as he thrust his hips into the heat craving the feel of the calloused hands upon his skin.

"Strip." Jethro commanded.

Tony, unable to refuse even if he had wanted, slid his jeans down his body and kicked off his shoes at the same time. The blue eyes roamed down his body admiring every inch of the younger man as more skin was revealed. He cocked an eyebrow briefly and Tony blushed when the older man noticed his socks.

"Part of the look, Jet." Tony whispered.

Blue eyes met his green filled with desire, lust and something that Tony hoped was love. "I kinda like the sexy toes peeking out from holey socks." Jethro stepped closer to the younger man. "Gives me a glimpse of more skin." He growled as his hands slipped under the wife beater caressing the skin as he went.

"Turn around and put your hands on the boat." Tony immediately turned around, placing both hands on the boat's frame. Jethro took a moment to admire the man before him, the curve of his back, and the firm globes of his ass, body trembling waiting in anticipation of his next move. He quickly removed his own pants before turning his attention back on Tony.

Grabbing the lube out of the discarded tool belt, he coated his fingers before trailing them slowly down the crack of the younger man's ass. Finding the tight puckered hole he began running his fingers around it pressing more firmly with every pass until Tony started pushing against them. Determining it was time, he breeched the muscle. He felt the tremors flow through the younger man as he began gently thrusting them in and out feeling the man shudder at his touch.

Tony was overwhelmed with need as the fingers were thrust in and out of his ass. He started to rock into them, taking them deeper into his body wanting more…needing more. Jethro felt the muscles surrounding his fingers become even more welcoming and added another, scissoring them and grazing his prostate in alternate moves.

"Jesus! Don't stop…please don't stop…feels so good…" Tony pleaded as he struggled to hang on not wanting to cum until he was filled with Jethro's cock. The need to cum was becoming overwhelming but he wasn't ready to let go. That was nearly taken out of his control when the older man's fingers grazed his prostate.

"Don't worry Tony; I plan on filling you with my cock while I feel your ass surrounding me, squeezing my dick until I can't take it any more." Taking the younger man's hand, he placed it on his throbbing cock that was begging to play. He wrapped his hand around Tony's as he stroked his cock. "Feel what you do to me? I am going to bury it deep inside you and claim that tight sexy ass as mine."

"God yes. Do it Jethro." Letting go of Gibbs' cock he grabbed a hold of the boat and thrust his ass towards the older man. "Please, Jet." Removing his fingers from Tony's ass, he briefly paused to lube himself.

He squeezed the base of his cock hoping to stave off his release. Lining the head up with Tony's entrance, he pushed it past the tight muscle and felt the grip on its head. Breathing deeply, he entered inch by inch until his balls reached Tony's ass. They took a moment to settle before Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out, thrust back in, and began a pace that was excruciatingly torturous. He loved the feeling of being buried inside of Tony, nothing felt so good.

Tony met every thrust with his own and nearly jumped out of his skin when the head of Gibbs' cock brushed his prostate.

"Tony…not going to last, you feel too damn good. So tight around my dick", Gibbs panted out and was rewarded by Tony squeezing his muscles around him.

"Fuck." That was it; he began a frenzied pace that spoke clearly of their need for each other and reached around to find Tony's cock hard and weeping. He stroked it in time with his thrusts. The two men were lost in each other and all that they had ever wanted.

Tony cried out as his orgasm came without warning and Gibbs, unable to hold out any longer as Tony contracted around his cock, let go and shot his release deep in Tony's ass, amazed as it seemed to last forever, he bit into Tony's shoulder to stifle his scream.

As they leaned against one another and struggled to gain their equilibrium, Tony whispered. "I love you Jet. I don't want to hide this, us. I want to tell our friends and family." He managed to get out all in one breath. Starting to panic when there was no response, he jumped when he was pulled tightly against Jethro's sweat soaked body.

"Finally." Jethro whispered his voice full of emotion. "I love you too Tone. We'll tell whoever you want."

Tony relaxed into the embrace as the words washed over him.

"Finally?" Tony asked puzzled.

"Been waiting for you Tony." Jethro whispered.


End file.
